Two Weeks of Change
by HesMyBelAmi
Summary: *Originally named A Week of Different Scenery* With Edward unable to go to Florida with Bella, Jacob gets encouraged to go by Charlie. A multi-chapter, slow burn fic.
1. Chapter 1

Couldn't stay away too long!

J/B

Rated M

Set during Eclipse (the movie) where Bella goes to Florida to visit her mom, except Edward can't go with her. NOT word for word, but you get the gist of it. It will be a multi chapter, not too long but long enough to get the story out in a gradual manner. Slow (but not too slow, burn) very different, I feel, than my other stories.

"Bella, my parents would like to remind you of those airlines tickets you got for your birthday."

I couldn't believe Edward was bringing this up now. I glanced at Charlie's confused face.

"Airline tickets? What airline tickets?"

"Just a roundtrip ticket to see Mom.

"Well... that's nice. You should go. Get some... distance." He says not so subtle-y looking at Edward.

"Sure," I say, "As long as you use the companion ticket." I say to Edward.

Charlie narrows his eyes at me. "Wait, there's two tickets?"

"Actually, Chief Swan, I won't be able to make it. I have to help my family with some home cleaning and renovating. My mother wants to get a head start on it before summer."

That's the first I've ever heard Edward mentioning that so I remind myself to ask him later. Charlie on the other hand looks gleeful.

"Well that's a damn shame Edwin. I suppose Bella could always take a friend to keep her company."

Edward never corrected my dad's supposed mistake but graciously smiled and told him that he needed to take off. I smile and wave as he gets in his car and takes off.

"Hope you don't mind Bells, I invited Billy and Jake for dinner. We could always pick up some food on the way if you don't want to cook." he says, opening the car door for me.

I get in the cruiser and sigh. So much for wanting to talk to Edward when I got home.

Billy and Jacob were parked next to the Monster as Charlie and I pulled in. The rain was steady and blanketed the earth into mush.

I couldn't wait to go to Florida. I thought.

I looked at Jake who lifted Billy's chair from the back of the truck with ease and then picked up Billy from the passenger seat.

Jeeze, has Jake always been that strong?

We manage to get inside without getting soaked and shuffle into the living room with our food. Jacob sits next to me on the couch and I can feel the heat radiating from his body. The TV is on and there is a steady flow of talk as we dig in. I glance sideways to Jake and see him licking the pizza sauce off of his finger. My eyes zero in as his plump lips circle his thumb and sucks the sauce off. I can feel my heartbeat race and my lips get dry.

What the fuck am I doing?

I panic and jump up from my seat as awkwardly as possible.

"I just- I'm gonna- Kitchen- get a drink." I bump into the door frame as I run into the kitchen. I brace myself on the counter as I try to catch my breath.

Alright Bella, what the fuck are you doing? Just calm down. It's Jake. Little, muddy, dirty...buff, not-so-little-anymore Jake.

I get myself a water bottle and walk back into the living room.

"...wouldn't mind going? I know it's a long way from home, but I'd feel better if Bella had someone with her."

"Dad! I'm sure Jacob has other things he'd rather do than babysit me--"

"Actually Bells, I already agreed."

"And I'm sure Billy would need him more than I would. Wait, what?" Jake smiled that perfectly white toothy grin, "Billy already agreed that he would stay here with Charlie while I go with you to Florida. It's perfect actually. Plus, hey, I get to wear my new swimsuit." He says cheekily with a wink and trots back into the kitchen.

Being hunted by ravenous vampires- no big deal.

Spending two weeks in Florida with Jacob- I think I can already smell trouble.

It's 2:30 am and I can't sleep. I planned on texting Edward but I'm assuming Alice saw and told him to come over.

2:32 am and he's in my room.

"Alice told me that she can't see you in Florida so I'm assuming you found another travel companion."

His words bite in a way that it makes me uncomfortable that he's here.

"I didn't even plan on asking him. I wanted to ask Angela but she was busy and I couldn't get a hold of her. Charlie actually asked him to go."

"Of course. I should have known. And you just couldn't say 'no' I suppose?" It was hard to ignore the snarkiness in his voice.

"He just worries. You know how he is." I say, trying to convince him, maybe even convince myself.

Edward stands next to my half-packed suitcase and gingerly touches the newly purchased bikini I bought for myself the last time I was with my mom.

"Have a great time, Bella. Please tell Renee I said 'hello' and I'm sorry I couldn't make it." He makes a move to my window but I catch him by his arm. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I'll call and text when I can." I try to turn him towards me to kiss him goodbye but he pulls out of my embrace and jumps out into the darkness. With a heavy sigh I close my window and lock it and return to my packing.

My alarm wakes me a few hours later and I feel beat. I rub the grogginess out of my eyes as I hear commotion in the kitchen. I tip toe down the stairs and hear Jacob talking and laughing with Charlie. They're both sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in hand, stopping mid-laugh when they see me.

"Hey sleepyhead. We were wondering when you were going to wake up." Charlie folds his newspaper as Jake gets up to hand me a cup of coffee.

"I had a long night packing; couldn't sleep." I sip my drink carefully and no surprise, it's delicious.

Jacob looks at me out of the corner of his eyes at my response.

I wonder if he knows Edward stopped by.

"Well, Bells, I know you two have a long day ahead of ya'll and I gotta head into work in a bit. Just wanted to see ya'll off."

I hugged him tightly and promised I would call when we landed. He hugged Jake and whispered something in his ear, but I couldn't make it out.

"Our flight leaves at 10:25 and we need to make the 3 hour drive to Seattle so we gotta go soon." I remind Jacob.

"I already got our bags in the rental. All we need to do is get there." he tells me. I go upstairs and get dressed in jeans with a t-shirt and a hoodie. I know it's going to be hot when we land so I made sure to pack shorts and a tank top in my carry on.

We hit the road and it's pleasant. There is constant music on and what seems to be unlimited amount of snacks for Jacob. He makes me laugh constantly with his horrible jokes and even more horrible singing and I can't see why I didn't think to invite him before. Two hours into our drive, my cheeks are so sore from smiling and laughing so much I can't seem to stop.

My phone rings and I answer laughing and out of breath without looking at the caller id.

"Shh Jake!," I giggle, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, love, should I call later?"

My face dropped and the atmosphere immediately changed.

"Edward. Hi. Yeah, sorry I couldn't sleep last night and well, you know that--I mean, we just didn't want to run late and we wanted to beat traffic." At this point I was rambling and I could tell Edward knew. He sighed heavily before continuing.

"Do you think it's possible to lower that horrendous music down?" My hand slams on the power button and Jacob looks at me before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I'm sorry, is that better? We're almost in Seattle. It'll be almost a six hour flight to Chicago and then about a hour layover until we take off for Jacksonville." I internally smack my forehead,I'm sure he knew all of this already. "I'm sorry I didn't call before..."

"Have a safe trip, Bella."

And he hung up.

"Bells? Can I be honest?"

"Umm.. sure?"

"You really don't need to apologize for anything. If he wanted to say bye, he could have asked Charlie. Or the future seeing leech. He could have asked her what time your future disappeared."

The more I thought about it, the more he was right. He definitely would have known what time I was leaving? Why was he making me feel so bad about not calling?

We arrive at the airport and Jacob absolutely insists of holding all of the bags. We get seated and comfortable and I feel like someone is watching me. I look over to see several ladies gawking at Jake. I look to Jake and he's currently devouring a crappy airport burger. Gahh, even when he's stuffing his face, all the ladies want him. Too bad for them, that'll never happen. Without turning away from my book I whisper under my breath, "You've got quite the lady crowd drooling over you."

He looks over to me with a full mouth and I can't help but laugh at how silly he looks and how utterly adorable he looked as his already darkened face turned red. He swallowed his bite and tilted his head towards me.

"We both know it's not their attention I want."

Now it was my turn for my face to turn red.

Touche, Jake, touche...

Our plane ride was for the most part uneventful. We both decided to try to stay up so we could stay on the right sleep schedule. We listened to music on my phone, a earbud placed in both our ears as we took turns playing our favorite songs and playlists. By the time we knew it, we had promised to exchange the songs we liked most when we got back home. When we arrived in Jacksonville, it was 9:30 and we were beat. My mom and Phil were waiting for us when we got there and we made it back to their house pretty quick. My mom took one look at Jacob and her eyes grew wide. She glanced over at me and expressed her surprise that she couldn't believe little Jake was so big now. He was grabbing our luggage from Renee's car when--

"Oh my god Bella, that's Jacob? Little mud pie Jacob?? Oh honey he's a HUNK!"

I cringe because I know that Jacob can hear every word she's saying.

"Mom! Not now! Yes, that's Jake. Edward couldn't make it."

"Oh Bella it's not like he can hear me. But seriously, how is Edward okay with Jacob coming here with you instead of himself? Because if I was Edward I would be super jealous, baby, because he is all man."

I never cringed so hard, especially when I saw Jacob grinning like a maniac. He passed by us and nodded his head.

"Ladies."

We walked inside and I was in love with the house already. All the walls were white and were adorned with art, probably made by my mother. There were soft cream couches and arm chairs with colorful throws and pillows scattered throughout. My mom had a thing for Turquoise stones, something she got into back home in Arizona, so there were small mirrors bordered with the stones all around the art. Vases of different shapes and sizes were on the fake fireplace mantle and on the couches side tables.

"Alright honey, we're going to bed. We'll be going to work in the morning so help yourselves to whatever is here. There are clean sheets on the bed and there are fresh towels in the en suite." With a kiss on the cheek and a wink, her and Phil laughed and went upstairs to bed.

Wait... clean sheets on the bed. Singular... Oh shit.

Jacob and I walked to the room. I was hoping there was a couch in the room but with my luck, or maybe consciously I was hoping there wasn't a couch, there was only a bed. Much to Jacob's liking, it was a queen sized bed. His feet would barely dangle off the edge but it wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, Bells, you wanna take a shower first? I'm gonna call my dad and let him know we got here okay."

"Sure, that sounds good." I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed for the en suite. I was surprised to find a large garden tub that sat in the corner with a pretty stained glass window above it. There was a simple vanity with a large sink and pretty mirror that had turquoise colored pieces of stones glued around it. The water was nice and cool and a welcome change to the hot water I've since gotten used to. I quickly clean up and get dressed in my pajamas. I stare at myself in the mirror and laugh at the stark difference between Forks and Florida. In Forks, I'd be wrapped up in my long flannel pants and a thermal top; here in Florida I feel so naked. The black tank top is a little loose on me and the white shorts were a gift from Renee before I moved to Forks. I don't know why she thought I'd wear such short shorts in Washington but I'm glad I have them here. With a sigh I head out to find Jacob leaning against the open window on the phone.

"…just wanted to check in on you, Dad. Yes we're okay. Renee is very nice." Helaughs at something Billy says and he leans his head against the window pane. "Uhh... I don't know dad... She seems okay. Alright dad... I'll do my best to call you and check up on you. I'm gonna give Charlie a call too. Night dad, love you."

He ends the call and I can't help but take a good look at him. My big, sometimes dorky but definitely handsome best friend... He makes the call to my dad, for what reason, I don't know.

"Hey Charlie. Yeah, everything is fine, just wanted to check in with you and let you know we got settled in." He laughed again. "My dad asked the same thing, yes she's been very nice. Okay Charlie. Yes I'll let her know." I don't know what my dad said but it had Jacob turning a particular shade of red. A blush? "You too, Charlie. Good night." He hung up the phone and put his cell in his back pocket. A heavy sigh brought me forward out of my eavesdropping and into the room.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Jacob looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, everything is great. I was just letting our dads know that we got settled in good. They both seem to know how... hospitable your mom can be." he says with a laugh. "I'm gonna go take shower."

He grabbed his bag and closed the door. I stood there just wondering how the hell I was gonna get through the next two weeks with my best friend.

A/N: Okay so this is going to be a multi-chapter story. It'll get going soon enough!! I'm thinking maybe a chapter for each day they're there? Or maybe a long chapter that covers a week at a time. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

"Hey. Everything okay?" Jacob looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah, everything is great. I was just letting our dads know that we got settled in good. They both seem to know how... hospitable your mom can be." he says with a laugh. "I'm gonna go take shower."

He grabbed his bag and closed the door. I stood there just wondering how the hell I was gonna get through the next two weeks with my best friend.

Chapter 2, Day 2

I felt the heat before I registered I was wet with sweat. My back was drenched and I could feel the nape of my neck damp. I opened my eyes groggily and saw it was past 10. I tried moving but it was no use. There was an extremely heavy, hot arm draped across my stomach, right underneath my breasts, which were dangerously on the verge of popping out of my tank top. I wiggle around trying to get loose from his grip with no avail.

"Jacob. Wake up."

Nothing.

"Jake... Hey. We need to get up."

'Jeeze, he's a heavy sleeper' I think.

I laid for a minute, already exhausted and I'd barely been up for 5 minutes.

"Mmm... Bella..."

I freeze. 'Did he really...?'

I tried once more to wiggle out of his grasp and gasp as I feel a rather large appendage hard against my lower back. Luck was on my side though as my cell phone rang from the bedside table, waking up Jacob from his deep sleep.

"Bells, the phone is ringing." He mumbled as he flipped over onto his other side. I huffed as I sat up grabbing the phone with me on the way to the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, did I wake you?"

"Hi mom, yeah sorry I didn't realize it was so late already." I turned on the water in the tub, plugging the drain.

"Well I have to be at work until 6 and Phil doesn't get home until a little after that, I was thinking we could go out to dinner since we didn't get to last night."

"Sure, that sounds great. I was going to see if Jake wanted to head down to the beach. After we're done we can wash up and meet you wherever. Just text me the address." I turned off the faucet.

"Alright baby, talk to you later. Make sure you get that hunk to rub you down with some sunscreen!" She cackled before hanging up. I sighed and let out a giggle. Stripping down to nothing, I bent over to put my phone down on the side of the tub. As I stood up I felt a breeze behind me. I turned on my heel and screamed when I saw Jacob standing, gawking at my naked body. I felt my foot slide and was bracing for the impact of the full tub behind me but instead felt those hot, heavy arms catch my fall.

I was now fully pressed, nude, against Jacob's body. His hard everywhere body.

"Oh my god! OH my GOD!" I screech into his chest. My naked chest was smashed against his equally naked chest.

"Jeeze Bells, do you have to scream like that?" He sounded amused. I was mortified.

"Jake what the hell are you doing?! Why were you standing there?" I demanded. He set me down and turned away, grabbing my robe off the hook by the door.

"I thought you were just on the phone, I didn't know you were standing there naked."

"I was getting ready to take a bath, my mom called to see if we wanted to meet up for dinner. Oh my god I can't believe you saw... everything! I'm so embarrassed!" Jacob just laughed but his face was definitely flushed.

"It's okay, Bells, believe me. More than okay." He said with a innocently naughty grin. I smacked his chest and pushed him out the door.

"Go get changed! I've lost my mood for a bath. We're going to the beach in 10!"

The beach wasn't far from the house so we decided to pack a light lunch and walk there. I wore my brand new bikini underneath my jean shorts and tank top. I kept thinking about Edward when he saw it in my suitcase. It wasn't immodest. It was a deep red, two piece halter top with a lace trim around the stomach of it. The bottoms could probably cover more but I wasn't dangerously spilling out of it. What did he expect? It was the beach. It was Florida. It was hot here. I wasn't going to wear something that covered every inch of me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and slipped on my flip flops before walking out to the kitchen where Jacob was packing the lunch I made.

"Hey Bells, ya ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. It's already getting warm and I wanna be out for a while." I make sure to lock up behind us and start our 10 minute walk to the beach. The sun felt so good against my skin. I'd spent so much time being so cold in Forks all of the time, especially with Edward, that I'd forgotten what the heat felt like. My mind drifts to this morning and my heart can't help but beat a little faster.

"Are you okay there?" Jake asks. Before we cross the street, he pulls me to the inside of the sidewalk and takes my hand.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

"Has he called you?"

"No, not yet... And I don't think he will. We didn't really part on a good note." I think back to the night before we left. "He was just so cold toward me," Jacob snickers, "First he was ticked," Another snicker, "that you were going instead of someone else and when I tried explaining to him that I asked Angela first, it was like he didn't believe me. Then he was judging what I brought to wear for the trip, like what did he expect? Pants and long-sleeved, turtlenecked tops? He's so draining!" Jacob let out a belly of a laugh, "Ughhh!" I throw up my hands, annoyed that I didn't even realize I spent the whole walk ranting about Edward.

"I'm sorry for laughing Bells but you just said like, three vampire related words and I couldn't stop myself."

I pause and think about what I said. So cold, ticked, draining. Oh my god! My face flushes and I let out a big snort of a laugh.

"That's my girl." He says, grabbing my hand once again.

I don't know why, but when he said that I could have sworn I felt a tingle in my belly.

The beach was beautiful. We managed to find a spot that wasn't so packed and made us a little spot. Jake threw down the oversized beach towel and opened up some bottled water. The sun felt so good against my skin. I leaned back with my elbows holding me up, my face tilted against the sun.

"Hey, want to put on some sunscreen? We want to eat lobster for dinner, not have you turn into one. Although I'm sure you'd be just as delicious." My head snapped towards him and took in his wicked grin. Feeling cheeky, I stood up and unbuttoned my shorts, kicking them off with a flick. I couldn't see Jacob's eyes because they were hidden behind the dark shades he slipped on earlier, but I sure felt the heat of his stare and it had nothing to do with the sun. I grabbed the bottom of my tank top and slowly lifted it up and over my head. I sat back down and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. I did my front and with a newfound confidence turned to Jacob.

"Oh Jake? Could you do my back please? I don't want to burn." I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and laid down on my front in front of him. I folded my arms underneath my head and waited. Moments later his hot hands were rubbing the sunscreen from my neck down my back. I could literally feel the lotion melting into my skin from the heat of his hands. Good lord his hands were magic. I felt him shift behind me to get my lower back and legs and felt him brush up against my side.

Wait... was that...

He cleared his throat and continued, oblivious that I felt him hard at against me. I felt a burning like never before with Edward as he did my legs. He started at my feet and worked his way up and when he got to my upper thighs, I was fully turned on. I squirmed against the towel, hoping he wouldn't notice the effect he had on me but once I moved I heard him deeply inhale.

Oh fuck! He can probably smell me!

I jumped up as quickly and safely as I could without breaking anything.

"I'm gonna- uh- go water. Go in water. Go to the water... to cool off." Stupid, stupid, stupid. Gahh, I sounded like a fucking moron! I make a mad dash to the water, yelping as the cool water hit my hot feet. I walk till the water is up to my waist and take a deep breath, willing the water to cool my lower half. I feel him before I see him but I refuse to turn around.

"Bella... are we okay?" Uncertainty clouds his voice.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be okay?" I give up and look up at him and see his beautiful face forlorn. I instantly had the sudden urge to kiss that wrinkle between his forehead away.

"I mean, I know I wasn't who you wanted here," he continues, "I know you rather had him come with you and I mean, Charlie invited me and you yourself said you originally asked Angela to come. I just feel like you could have had a better companion."

I stand in front of him and look up at his handsome face.

"You have been the best companion I could have asked for this trip. Even if Edward had come, there was no way in hell he'd be able to join me outside and enjoy this beautiful day like you have or even let me anywhere dressed like this. He'd been constantly worrying about me, hearing the thoughts of everyone and not being able to relax. You've made me laugh more in the just the couple days we've been here than I have in a while." That thought makes me sad. Why didn't I think to invite Jacob? I reach out and touch his cheek, turning his face to mine and take off his sunglasses.

"Hey." I say, "Believe me, I'm having a great time here with you. I wouldn't lie about that." I reach up on my toes and kiss his cheek. His skin flushes and he gives me a beautiful smile.

"Thanks Bells... I guess I was just doubting myself and then you hightailed it out here to the water, I thought I did something wrong."

"Oh. Oh... Jake..." I struggled to find the words 'YOU MAKE ME SO HORNY SOMETIMES' but in a less provocative way. "I admit, I've been struggling with some things lately. But it has nothing to do with our friendship or you being here." Liiiies. "It's just something that maybe I can work on while I'm here." I smile, hoping to ease his mind.

"If you ever need my help, you know I'm here Bella. I'd do anything to help you." He laces our fingers together and pulls me into him, giving me a tight hug. "Or if you ever wanna, you know, make out that's fine too." And before I can say something back, he throws himself into the water.

Me along with him.

It was near the time when we were supposed to meet up with my mom and Phil at the restaurant. A while after Jacob's impromptu dunk in the ocean my phone buzzed with her text with the address. It was a place called Roy's, off the beach and she warned me it was a bit upscale. NO Converse, NO jeans Etc. Etc. I sighed as she sent another text telling me that she bought a few dresses and heels that just might fit me. Looking at the options in front of me, I debated canceling.

Option 1: A black, rather low cut baby doll dress that had sleeves to the elbows. Not too shabby... Until I turned it around and saw the incredibly low dip in the back. Negative. Option 2 was a little nicer, much more modest than the first. It was a dark blue wrap dress with the hemline reaching my knees. Definitely something Edward would have liked. That made my decision an instant and loud NO. Option 3 was clearly the winner. It was a pretty, deep red halter dress with a decent back on it. It landed to my knees but with the black heels I had on, made my legs look a mile long. I keep my bracelet on, the one that Jacob gave me and put in some small studs. I almost can't decide what to do with my hair so I contemplate leaving it down.

My phone shrills in the open room.

"Don't you dare just leave your hair down, Bella Swan!"

I laugh. "Well I can't say I'm surprised to get a call from you, especially when it comes to fashion choices." I joke with her.

"You look so beautiful Bella. I'm so proud. Even though your mother is the one who bought the clothing. Now, you're going to wand your hair in loose curls and randomly pin sections into a loose bun. It'll be easy to do but still look gorgeous! Have fun Bella! Oh! And just remember... that I love you very much and have a great time on this trip. Take time to be free. I've never seen you look so carefree..."

And with that, she hung up.

My mind was a boggled mess. I really wasn't expecting her to call but it was so nice hearing her voice. I quickly (and thank god, safely) wand pieces of my hair and messily pin it up in a bun. I couldn't believe what I saw in the mirror. I actually had a nice glow, given I was only outside for a few hours. I decided against makeup, opting to just use a rose colored lip stain. I nervously make my way to the living room where Jacob is waiting and I have to hold myself up when I spot him. He's standing with his back towards me, distracted by the mixed photos on the mantle. I take a minute to gawk at him from head to toe. His hair looks wet and looks as if it's slicked back slightly. His shoulders are encased in a fitted dark grey dress shirt that's tucked into black dress pants. He turns just slightly and I admire his chiseled jaw. My God he's beautiful. A small smile graces his lips as he spots the photo on the end. It's of myself, Charlie, Billy and Jacob back during my younger years in Forks. Jake has one arm around Billy's leg and I'm doing the same with Charlie. We're both spotting goofy grins and maybe even some missing teeth. I clear my throat.

"Ready Jake?"

He turns and his eyes widen once they land on me.

"Bells... I- wow. You look... wow." He stumbles out. My face immediately flushes.

"Thank you, you also look 'wow'" We laugh as a slight awkward pause impregnates the air.

"We should really get going." We say at the same time. He offers me his arm as we walk out of the house and onto the street to make the quick walk to Roy's. The small talk fills the minutes as we walk hand in hand. I've never felt more normal doing this and it scares me. I think about what Alice said tonight. She told me to be free, that she's never seen me so carefree before. I briefly wonder if she was able to see us when we were out on the beach, running around, kicking the water at each other. My inner musings were cut short as we arrived at the restaurant.

It was beautiful inside. The lights were dimmed and the candles and lamps gave a romantic red glow. The chatter of the restaurant wasn't too loud but it still gave the aura of being a Florida hot-spot. Jacob spotted my mom and Phil towards a quieter section towards the back and guided us through.

"Oh honey, you look fabulous! I knew you'd like that dress! Oh my gosh, look at ya'll two. Phil, look at them! Aren't they gorgeous?"

"Renee, hon, let him sit down, I bet they're starving. But yes, you both look great." He grins at us.

Jacob pulls my seat out before taking a seat himself.

"Did you two have fun at the beach? I see Bella got some sun." My mom jokes.

"We had a really great time, Renee, thank you. The only beach I've been in is at La Push and it's not exactly swimsuit weather." Jacob jokes back. As soon as he mentioned his swimsuit, my thoughts immediately drift to the beach. When he joined me in the water he only had on some board shorts. His tee shirt long gone. His already tanned body was lightly damp with sweat and the mist of the sea. My mouth watered just thinking about it. I'm only vaguely aware of someone touching my arm until a throat clears.

"Bella? Hello..?"

I shake my head to clear my inappropriate thoughts and see everyone looking at me.

"What? No. Did you say something?" I ask stupidly. My face burns and my mom just laughs.

"Oh, Bella you have not changed. I was just telling Jacob how much I'm glad he came with you for this trip."

I take a glance at Jacob and smile, "I'm glad too, mom." He winks at me and I don't need a mirror to know I'm blushing. He grabs my hand and laces our fingers together and it kills me to admit it but it feels so good. I can feel my mom's stare burning into me but I don't acknowledge it. I'll answer questions later.

We spent a few hours at the restaurant and I was a little more than tipsy. Mom and Phil splurged on a bottles of sweet white wine and insisted we had a glass... or two... or four. Jacob swears he drank just as much but his constant temperature seems to burn off any chance of him getting drunk. So instead, he's helping me walk back to the house. My feet are aching, especially with the heels I wore this evening and my gait is horrible. He takes mercy on me and makes me take them off then picks me up bridal style. I don't fight it. I sigh instead and lean my head in the crook of his neck and think about certain topics that came up tonight.

"So Jacob, what are your plans for after graduation?" Phil asks. Jacob clears his throat and glances nervously at me.

"Well, I've been working my ass off in school so I can graduate sooner. And I've been taking some pre-college courses to kind of give me a jump start." My eyes jump out of my head as I hear this for the first time. He sighs and continues.

"It's going to be really hard for me when I turn 18. That's considered the appropriate age in my tribe for becoming the next Chief. I want to fulfill my duties to my tribe but I don't want that to be the only thing for me in my future or the people in my future." He steals a glance at me and quickly looks away. "I don't want to not be able to offer anything besides a seat next to me at the tribe meetings."

"Well I absolutely commend you for taking charge of your future. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you, taking care of your dad and the responsibility of school." She reaches over and grabs his hand, giving him a sweet smile.

"Bella? Bella, honey... we're here."

My eyes snap open and see we're inside the house already. He gently puts me down on my feet but I don't move my arms from around his neck. He chuckles softly.

"Uhh Bells? You ok?"

"You're amazing, you know that Jacob Black?" I can't stop the words from coming out of my mouth and I can't even find the will to be embarrassed about it. He laughs gently and pats my mess of curls back.

His voice lowers.

"You're pretty amazing too, Bells."

He hugs me tightly and I pull away slightly to take a look at him.

"I'm not that amazing." I look down.

"Believe me," he says, putting his hands on either side of my cheeks, "You're all kinds of amazing."

I can feel his breath on my face and I involuntary close my eyes. I don't pull away though. There's something about the way he said what he did that gets me so twisted inside.

Our lips barely touch. Once. Twice. And on the third time, I stand up on my toes and press my lips fully onto his...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: All stores mentioned are real, but as I've never been there, everything is solely based on what I read on reviews and such. I have never been to any of the shops/met any owners/workers etc._

 _Previously..._

 _"Believe me," he says, putting his hands on either side of my cheeks, "You're all kinds of amazing."_  
 _I can feel his breath on my face and I involuntary close my eyes. I don't pull away though. There's something about the way he said what he did that gets me so twisted inside._  
 _Our lips barely touch. Once. Twice. And on the third time, I stand up on my toes and press my lips fully onto his.._

 ___

 _Chapter Three/Day 3_

My face registered the light before my brain did. I groaned loudly and tried opening my eyes but they were stuck. _Holy hell I feel like shit._ I finally manage to sit up and grabbed my phone to check the time.

11:24 A.M.

Ugh.

I finally manage to untangle myself from the sheets and realize I'm not wearing the little dress I was in last night. I don't even remember taking it off. All I remembered was...  
 _CRAP! The kiss!_ That kiss was so _good!_ Sure, I've kissed before... mainly just Edward but there was something about Jacob's kiss last night that just made my toes curl. I shake my head and decide to play it cool. After I take a quick rinse, I throw my wet hair in a loose bun and make my way to find where everyone was at. I hear Jacob's voice talking to someone in the kitchen but stop before I walk in.  
"...I'm really glad you're here and not Edward, no offense to him. I only met him once and he just seemed so... obsessive... and indifferent?" I heard my mom say. I freeze in my spot.  
"He's not entirely... that... bad." Jacob says, not so convincingly.  
"Hun, you don't have to lie. Between you and I, I know how you feel about Bella. It's written all over your face, especially last night." My heart stops, waiting for a response.  
He sighs... "Renee, I just...-" He gets cut off as my mom spots me from behind the wall.  
"Morning baby! Jacob and I were just talking about our plans for today, weren't we hun?" She winks at him. "Sit down, let me get ya'll some breakfast." She bustles around the kitchen, making simple oatmeal with chopped strawberries.  
"So," she says, finally sitting down with us at the table, "What do you guys wanna do today? I was thinking we could do some shopping at the little boutiques down by the beach. What do you say?"  
"Yeah, that sounds great." I look at Jacob to make sure and already see him smiling and nodding. "Let us just get changed and we'll meet you in 10."

_

Our first stop is Beachside, a little souvenir shop on 1st St. I fall in love with the glass art and immediately pick out a couple of sea animals. Jacob buys a cool piece of metal art that he says will 'rust _perfectly'_ hanging outside the garage. We buy other little souvenirs for the guys in the pack and I make a last minute decision to buy Edward something.  
 _My phone rings. Alice..._  
" _Hey Bella! I miss you!"_ Alice's voice rang out.  
"Hi Alice. I miss you, too. Are you...?" I wanna ask if Edward is there, but something inside me says not to.  
 _"He isn't here, Bella..."_ I sigh.  
"Oh, okay. Well, uh... could you tell him that I miss him and uh..." I'm literally lost for words.  
 _"It's okay, Bella. Everything will be okay. I've seen it and you're happy."_ She says in her cryptic-sort-of-Alice-way. She hangs up as soon as she says that and I've never felt more confused. I hesitantly put the item for Edward back and continue shopping.  
The next stop was this cute little shop called Rosie True. It has a variety of things from clothes to jewelry to some cute wall art. Renee and I have more interest in this shop but I can't help but notice Jacob talking to the pretty sales girl. She's laughing at something he's saying and she _touched his arm! Ugh! I can't believe some people,_ I think to myself. He laughs loudly and leans over the counter. I can't see or hear anything until my mom nudges me in the ribs.  
"Ow! What's your problem?"  
"Honey, you need to stop stabbing the nice sales girl in your mind."  
"I'm not doing anything, I-I'm just uh... looking at these..." My voice trails off as I see what's in front of me, which is a gaudy tank top with a blinged out cross and roses.  
I sigh. _Busted._  
"I don't understand why you can't just admit your feelings baby."  
I stare at her in shock. "Feelings? What feelings? I'm with Edward, mom. Jacob's just a friend that just so happened to be with me on this trip." I storm out, ignoring my mom and Jake. I needed a break so I decided to make my way to the beach. Why was I feeling so shitty? I mean, yeah I was with Edward and things were good. But I didn't understand why I felt so good being here with Jacob. I send a text to my mom saying I'll meet them back at the house and sat back down on the cooling sand. I needed to get my head straight and see why I was so indecisive about my feelings... and where my heart was.  
A couple of hours passed and I knew I had to get back. I didn't get all of the answers I was looking for but one thing was absolutely clear to me...  
I had feelings for Jacob.  
I was completely _fucked._

_

I walked through the door and put my purchases on the counter. I followed the chatter to the living room and found my mom helping Jacob roll the sleeves of his button up shirt.  
"Hi sweetie! Oh doesn't he look handsome?" My mom gushes.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Let me just rinse off and I'll be down. Did you want to grab a bite to eat?" I question. Jacob looks slightly uncomfortable.  
"Actually, Jacob is going to dinner with that lovely girl from Rosie True." My heart plummets.  
"Oh... Okay, I'm just... I'm gonna go take a bath and go to bed." I book it out of there, hot tears threatening to spill. Why in the world did it feel like someone took a big shit on my heart? I felt horrible. I wasn't with Jacob, so it's not like I had any claim on him. I heard the front door close and my heart broke further. I choked back a sob and went to take a bath to clear my mind.  
I don't know how long I was in the tub but it didn't make me feel any better. I reluctantly got out and slipped on my panties and my long sleep shirt. I knew I was being ridiculous but there was a stupid voice inside of my head that kept thinking Jacob wasn't going to come home. I got into bed and let myself cry until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the bathroom door in the bedroom closing. Disoriented, I look at the clock and notice barely two hours had gone by. _Jacob was home already?_ I sit up in bed and pull the sheets high against me. I was about to get up to avoid Jacob until he opened the door. He took one look at my puffy eyes and red nose and crossed the room over to me.  
"Oh, Bells. What's wrong honey?"  
I stare at him incredulously. "What? You didn't want a night cap with that _Rosie girl?"_ He stares at me like I have 5 heads and I get all the more pissed off. I jump up from the bed and push his shoulders.  
"You know if you wanted to make me jealous, you coulda done that back home. You didn't have to come with me on this trip! And the kiss! What the fuck was that about then? Why'd you kiss me if you were just going to go on a date with that stupid _Rosie bimbo?!"_ I screech. My emotions were running haywire and my voice was shaking.  
"I know, Bella. I am so sorry. More than you can imagine. I- I just... God! You drive me fucking crazy! We come here and it feels so good to be together where no supernatural shit is hanging over our heads. It feels so good to sleep next to you, to wake up to you but it's fucking torture to not be able to just lean over and kiss you. And then we did kiss... God, that kiss... Then- then nothing! You didn't give me anything to acknowledge that kiss. And I know you miss _him,_ I heard you at the store talking with _her._ So what do you want Bella? What. Do. You. _Want?"_  
So I did the only thing I could do. I tossed myself in his arms and smashed my lips to his. He didn't kiss me back at first so I jumped up and wrapped my arms and legs around him. Something snapped inside of him and it felt like an explosion when he kissed me back. He held me tightly by my hips, his wide fingers spanning across my ass. He laid me down on the bed and kissed from my mouth down my jaw to my neck. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The heat was such a stark difference in the temperatures between Edward and Jake. His thin boxers wasn't doing a damn thing to conceal that hardness that was rubbing against my panties.  
 _"God, Bella..."_ Jacob moaned into my neck.His breath was uneven and hot against my skin. I felt him still and roll off of me. I sit up and turn away from him. My head drops. _He doesn't want me. Just like Edward._  
"I'm sorry, Jake. I understand if you don't want me... that way." I could feel tears pooling in my eyes.  
" _What? Me_ not want _you?_ Bella... You're all that I've wanted since forever. Didn't you... feel me? Didn't you feel what I felt?"  
"I'm sorry," I apologized again, "It's just that... he always... we've never..." I trail off, horribly embarrassed. I feel the mattress dip as he moves off the bed and onto the floor on his knees.  
"Bells," he takes my hand in his, "Please believe me when I say that if we were completely alone, and we didn't just have an argument, I would have _loved_ being with you... like that. I think he's _insane_ not being with you like that. But honestly, I'm glad he hasn't. Plus, if... what we're feeling is mutual... we need to talk. Figure out what this is."  
I nod, feeling foolish for not thinking about that. "You're right. We should definitely... talk." He gets up and kisses my forehead.  
"Sleep now, Bells. We'll talk tomorrow."

_

I wake up the next morning feeling like I could breathe again. But with that breath came overwhelming guilt. I knew I had to talk to Edward before I moved things along with Jacob. I decided I would talk to Jacob first and then call Edward once we came to a decision. What if things were only okay between me and Jacob here because there were no other supernatural things over our head? What would happen when we were back home? I couldn't think about that now. Not when I haven't talked to Jake first. I stretch and get up from bed, wondering where Jacob is. I find him out on the little balcony that overlooks the small garden Renee has surprisingly tended to. He looks perfectly serene, standing with his forearms on the ledge. I take him in. He's dressed in khaki shorts and a white tee. He's barefoot and absolutely perfect. I was hit with a vision. No, not like Alice's kind, but one where in the deepest fantasies of mine were stored. An image of Jacob, standing just like that outside our very own place, overlooking the beach or maybe the forest, with the soft pattering of feet behind me. I quickly wipe away my tears and step outside beside him.  
"Good morning." I say, leaning my head against his shoulder.  
"Morning Bells. Are you hungry? I made some breakfast."  
"Sure, I could eat." My stomach is in knots but I feel like I need the extra sustenance if we're going to have _the talk_ later. Minutes later Jacob comes back outside with a huge plate of pancakes, bacon and sausage links with a large glass of orange juice.  
My eyes widen. "Whoa, Jake, I cannot eat all of that!" He laughs me off.  
"Silly, Bells, we're going to share." He pulls me on his lap at the small coffee table that's to the side of us and feeds me pieces of food between feeding himself. It's nice to finally be able to eat with someone instead of eating alone. We eat in silence for the most part, just enjoying each others company.  
"So what did you have in mind for today?" He asks me.  
"I thought maybe we could go to the beach for a while and then maybe some of the little shops? I wanted to get Charlie something."

We packed a light bag with some water bottles and the sunscreen _obviously for me._ Once I got dressed, we were out the door and making the short walk to the water. Our fingers laced together naturally and easily as Jacob described it would be. We found a nice, shady spot, secluded from the crowd and sat on the towel we brought.  
"I want to be with you." I blurt out. His eyes widen, not expecting me to just flat out say it. "I've been wanting to be with you, I think in the back of my mind I always knew. I was just too stubborn to admit that I didn't feel as strongly about _him_ as I thought." He studied my face for something, anything to give him the reassurance he didn't get from what I said. He must have found it because he was getting closer to my face... and pressed his lips softly against mine.  
"I have to admit..." he started off, "I was really nervous about coming here with you. I know that we're just Jake and Bells and that we had that... _one_ moment before. I guess I'm just nervous about this because you know how I feel about you. You hold all the cards."  
I stare at him and wonder where the hell I've been not to notice how truly beautiful Jacob is. His smooth tan skin, completely unblemished except for his tribe tattoo, his full lips and perfectly straight teeth. His tall form was muscled in a way that wasn't overwhelming but was definitely something to see. And that was just the outside, on the inside was a completely different story. His heart and soul was the most beautiful thing ever. His honesty and the way that he cares about people, about Billy and his pack brothers was something that made me fall deeper for him. In the back of my mind, I knew if we go through with this, it'll lead to love. I already loved Jacob in an entirely different way than I loved Edward. But I knew that my feelings will only get deeper as time goes on.

_

After our talk, we went to a few other shops. I ended up buying Charlie some new fishing equipment that I could ship out to Forks that day. We spent the rest of the day just walking around the local shops, sharing snacks and drinks along the way. I see a sign in the short distance in front of us and get a crazy idea. I don't know if Jacob would go for it but it doesn't hurt to try.

_

"Are you sure about this Bells?" Uncertainty drips from Jacob's voice. "I mean, Charlie's gonna flip, you know that right?"  
"He'll be fine, Jacob. I'm 18, he can't really tell me anything."  
We sat in the waiting room of a tattoo parlor, looking over designs, hoping that one catches my eye. I feel a little discouraged as I flip through the last book. Nothing seemed to catch my eye and I wanted something special. One of the guys came over to us and asked if we we're looking for something specific.  
"I'm not really sure. This would be my first tattoo." I say, pretty sure I sounded like an amateur. The owner smiles and looks over at Jacob, taking a peek at his tattoo.  
"That's some pretty nice line work, man. Where'd you get that done?" Jacob pulls his sleeve up all the way above his shoulder.  
"We're from Washington state. My brother does tattoos on the side." The guy, whose name I learn is Chris smiles again. He turns his attention back to me. "So if you don't like anything in those books, can you tell me what you do like?"  
"I like books. Wow, that was lame." I shake my head, feeling super embarrassed.  
"No, no way that's not lame. What about a quote from your favorite book? It doesn't have to be a tattoo of a literal book."  
I grin. "I really like that idea. Give me a minute to think about which one I want."  
Jake and I sit on the couch and brainstorm.  
"I think a quote is a great idea," Jake says, "I know you love Jane Austen, what about that?"  
"No." I shake my head, "I don't want... _those_ classics." I didn't want to admit it but I didn't want something that reminded me of Edward. I wanted something to represent Jacob. He had been such a great presence in my life, especially now and I couldn't think of a better way to express it.  
"Actually Jake, I think I know what I want."

_

It took an hour and a half to do and the slight pain was super worth it because I was in love. Instead of choosing something sweet and girly, I wanted something that represented the raw desire of wanting to be my own person. I practically skipped out of the room only to find Jacob in the chair in the room diagonal from me.  
"You're getting one?" I squealed. Jake laughed, "Yeah I thought, why the hell not. I couldn't let you be the only one to have fun around here." I moved to see what it was but he stopped me.  
"Ah, ah, ah! We'll do the big reveal after I'm done."  
I sat in the front about to burst from excitement. I couldn't even imagine what Jacob would get. About twenty minutes later he came out with a huge grin and the paper work on proper tattoo care. We both thanked Chris with a generous tip and shuffled awkwardly outside, each hiding our tattoos for the big reveal. We stepped out in front of the neon lights outside the parlor and couldn't stop grinning and giggling like a bunch of little kids. I went first, pulling my braid to the side and turning my back towards Jake. I chose Angela Carter's quote from her book The Bloody Chambers. _Yes, I know, It's a bit morbid._ But I couldn't help but think of her quote about the girl and the wolf. Once I got the idea out from my head, Chris helped me choose a swirly but not girly font. I didn't necessarily want a picture per se but in the end I decided on a moon with some shading, indicating nighttime. It wasn't directly across my back but more of the upper left side of my shoulder blade, the moon being positioned at the top left corner.

 _"Sweet and sound she sleeps in granny's bed,_  
 _between the paws of a tender wolf."_

"Jake? Is it weird? Do you hate it?" I asked when I didn't hear anything from him. When I turned around he had the biggest fucking grin on his face. "So I take it you like it?" I asked still uncertain. He said no words but turned to his left side, exposing his upper arm.  
"Were you reading my mind?! Oh my god, Jacob I love it!"  
His beautiful skin had a lone image of a girl in a red hooded cape with wild flowing hair. It was simple but hauntingly beautiful. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug.  
"We sure are two of a kind, Bells." He says, his face shoved in my neck. We walked back home with our fingers intertwined, chatting happily, not knowing the shit storm fit that a certain someone was throwing on the other side of the country.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously..._

 _"We sure are two of a kind, Bells." He says, his face shoved in my neck. We walked back home with our fingers intertwined, chatting happily, not knowing the shit storm fit that a certain someone was throwing on the other side of the country._

 ___

 _Chapter 4/ Day 4-6_

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" Renee gushed as she saw our tattoos the next morning. Her and Phil were knocked out by the time we got in last night so when we walked into the kitchen this morning, her eyes bugged out and fell in love. "Are you sure you didn't plan this? This is too beautiful, you guys."  
We shook our heads. "No, we swear. I wasn't even sure I wanted to get a tattoo in the first place but after Bella went in, I decided to get one."  
I couldn't stop staring at mine this morning. Jake helped me clean it and then I helped clean his. The next couple of days were spent lounging around the living room, watching crappy reality T.V. shows and movies on Netflix. The relaxed mood seemed to match the cloudy skies of Florida. We were kind of bummed because the weatherman said it was going to be cloudy and rainy for the next few days. _It's like we never left home,_ I thought to myself.  
On the first day of rain, we made a lazy breakfast that consisted of oatmeal and chopped strawberries and watched T.V. I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder with his arm wrapped around me. Ever since our talk things were easier to just _feel._ It didn't feel awkward or forced, it just felt good. It's crazy how time flew when you aren't doing anything. Renee and Phil were going to get out of work late so I decided to make a nice home cooked meal of my specialty lasagna with Italian toast and a fresh salad. I put a bottle of white wine in the fridge to chill in the morning so it would be ready by the time it was dinner.  
It was nearing 6:30 when I decided to prepare the salad. Renee sent me a text that she would be home around 7. I was standing at the island which had a huge picture window that overlooked the backyard, chopping up the salad and tomatoes.  
"Man, it sure is pouring. Are you sure we didn't magically go home last night?" Jacob joked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
"I know! I can't believe it's been pouring all day."

His grip on me tightened and he ran his nose along my neck. My body erupted in chills and my breath caught in my throat. His hand glided along my arm to the hand holding the knife and took it out of my hands and set it on the island. I could feel the heat of his body pressed up on me and it made me feel so many different ways. He kept skimming his nose up and down my neck and it felt like a thousand tiny watts. I couldn't help but press my backside against him and moaned when I felt just how affected he was. He growled low in his throat, spun me around and lifted me on the counter. Our arms immediately wrapped around each other as our mouths melted into one. My legs wrapped around his waist and I couldn't help but grind against him. I felt powerful knowing that I could get a reaction out of him like that. I mean, I always knew that he found me attractive, but it was another thing to feel it and be in this moment. A particular loud clap of thunder and lightning made us tighten our hold on one another. Time escaped us as we released the pent up energy between harsh breaths and small whimpers.  
The door slamming shook us out of our desire and burned a fire under our asses. I hopped off the counter and dangerously picked up the knife to resume chopping with a shaky heart. Jacob was ever the cool and collected and pulled out the bottle of chilled wine and four glasses to the table.  
"Smells great hon! Hi Jacob, did ya'll have a nice day inside? I hope it wasn't too boring."  
My face reddened. _It was anything but boring, Mom, really. We just made out seconds before you came through the door._  
 _"_ Where's Phil?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.  
"He should be here soon. He had to stop by the gas station."  
Renee went upstairs to change and left us to set the table. I giggled as Jake snuck a kiss to my cheek and poured us each a glass of wine.

Dinner was delicious, the wine was chilled and the company was definitely great. The rain lessened up but not quite that much. We sat for a couple hours after eating, just talking about our plans for the future and random things about the guys back home. Mom thought Quil was a riot with all of the stories we had on him. After repeatedly yawning and feeling my head fall forward with exhaustion, Jacob picked me up, said goodnight to mom and Phil and took me to bed...

_

 _Somewhere else..._

A slumped figure caught my attention but I knew immediately who it was. Perfect vampire vision was both a blessing and curse. I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. I was always so impeccably great at keeping thoughts away from Edward. Thoughts are one thing, but my visions are another. When they happen, I can't control if he sees it in my mind as it's playing. I should have known a slip was bound to happen. I was lucky the first couple of times a vision came about Bella while on her trip to Florida. She looked absolutely beautiful in her red dress. I didn't get a glimpse of the whole night but I did see glimpses of a very innocent kiss... The next time I got a vision of her, she was shopping, _SHOCKER,_ but then she was angry at the dog for something he did. The vision flickered between her crying in bed and then him and her... in a compromising position. The last vision was what threw me and what Edward caught a peek of. It was Bella, smiling wider than she ever has before holding Jacob's hand, Bella dragging him to a tattoo shop of all places and finally, what made him lose his mind, Bella—getting a tattoo that had to do with wolves. His perfect, pure, unblemished Bella, marking her skin with something that reminded her of Jacob. When I came to, Edward was standing horrified in front of me. He let out an anguished cry, firing away, breaking any object that came across his path as he ran through the glass panel of the house and into the forest. It took me a millisecond to snap out of it and run after him but they always say he's the fastest for a reason. It took an actual second before I found him, hence, the slumped figure.  
"Edward, I-."  
"How long?" His voice is hoarse.  
"I didn't know anything until the other day." I admit, shame dripping from my voice.  
His head drops. "I should have gone with her. None of this would have happened."  
"You know it wouldn't have worked out. The forecast is too unpredictable there and I saw Renee trying to drag you out everyday but you couldn't. And if you had gone..." I trail off. I didn't tell him what would have happened if he'd gone. Him and Bella would have fought everyday, Renee would have seen that and told Edward it would have been best for him to leave. Bella would have been torn about that, gone home upset, ignoring Edward and gotten comfort from Jacob, never talking to Edward again. What I didn't count on was Jacob actually going on the trip with Bella. Angela was supposed to go with her until a last minute decision made her stay home to babysit. My thoughts were quiet and full of woe. I felt horrible.  
"Don't give me your pity. I need some time alone. Don't follow me." He disappeared into the black, inky night before I got a chance to respond. With a heavy sigh, I head back home...

_

 _Back in Jacksonville, the next morning_

I woke up to more rain. _Ugh._ I really thought it'd clear up by now. I turn around in bed and see Jacob is still in bed, knocked out. His body is sprawled out with one arm thrown over his face, partially covering his forehead and eyes. He's not wearing shirt, just some sleep pants that hang low on his hips. God _damn_ he's beautiful. He moves from his position and turns to face me. I trace down his nose to his full lips with my fingertip. His breaths get a little more shallow with every pass I make and when he finally opens his eyes, I press my lips to his. My body is leaning halfway on top of his but the way his heat feels, it feels like we're unclothed. His hands trace from my shoulders down to the small of my back. My brain slowly registers that my body has moved and straddled Jacob's hips. My eyes pop open as my lips detach from his. Our breathing is heavy but choppy. He grasps either side of my face and pulls me down to his lips once again. My own hands travel the length of his shoulders and chest, feeling the dips and curves of the muscles and moan when he breaks out in goosebumps. I sit myself harder on top of him, my hips grinding to their own accord. I don't even recognize myself as I let out a throaty moan, whimpering as he grips my hips and grinds up against me. We separate our kiss and breathe heavily against each other, feeling all of these new emotions and shocks as our bodies move together. My brain seems to be zoning out because I definitely don't hear the sounds of a knock, my mom's voice, and the door opening until I hear...  
" _Oh my god! OH SHIT!"_ My body freezes and both of our heads whip towards the door. "I'll just leave you two be, I was just letting you know that I was thinking we could get breakfast somewhere. Go ahead and uh—finish whatever ya'll were doing." She gives me the thumbs up and once the door closes, my head hangs and I can't help but let out a little giggle. Giggles turn into chuckles and that turns into full out, belly laughs.

"Did she really... _thumbs up_ us?"  
I sigh, "My mom's a free spirit." I'm still seated on his lap and I don't want to get off. Jacob sits up and wraps his arms around me, kissing me deeply. I end up breaking away because _damn it I need to breathe_ and sigh again. "We need to get dressed to go." Jake pouts, not actually wanting to leave this moment.  
"We'll continue _this_ later." I wink and hop off his lap, grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom.

_

The day is definitely giving off a Forks vibe, so we dress accordingly. Jeans, zipper hoodie and tennis shoes. It's been strange seeing Jake actually _wear_ clothes this week. We all pile into Phil's jeep and head off to a Mexican restaurant for a late breakfast. The whole car ride over I kept getting the sly glances from my mom, her little winks and knowing, smirky grins. When we got to the restaurant, we ran to the door to avoid the downpour. Jacob took my hand in his and kissed it. Though I smiled, I had a very unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took a glance around me but couldn't see a thing through the sheet of rain that was coming down. I shook it off and allowed myself to be pulled in. It never ceases to amaze me how much food Jacob can actually put away. A extra large omelet plate with 4 extra eggs (it's already made with 4), layered with chile, 6 thick slices of bacon, and large sliced potatoes with 4 flour tortillas. We had a bet that he'd be ready for a snack as soon as we got home. We couldn't believe that it was the ending of our first week here. We still had one more week left but I just knew it was going to go by so fast. I wasn't ready to deal with the responsibilities back home. Once we paid and left, we stopped by the grocery store to load up on food for the next few days. With Jacob's appetite, he pitched in for food, feeling bad because he ate so much of it. As we loaded up the car, that uneasy feeling kicked in again. I shook it off once again and got into the car. When we got home, the rain had stopped for a while and the sun peeked out, making the air hot and humid. Phil asked Jake if he wanted to check out some of the indoor batting cages and he agreed. Renee had an emergency meeting, so as soon as we unpacked the groceries, she took off.  
The house was quiet so I decided now would be a good time to call Charlie and check in on him. I grabbed my phone and got comfortable on the couch.  
"Hello?"He answers and I forgot how much I missed his gruff voice.  
"Hey Dad." I smile. I think I'm actually feeling a little homesick.  
"Bells! I miss ya, kid. How are ya'll doing?"  
I give him the run down on what we've been doing lately. I hesitate when I get to the tattoo part.  
"Don't be mad." I automatically say. The line goes silent. "I got some news... Jake and I kinda sorta got tattoos."  
I could hear him exhale sharply. "Tattoos, huh? Hmm. What is it?"  
"Are you mad?" I knew I was 18 and all but I still respected my dad and didn't want him to be upset.  
"No Bells. I admit when you told me you had news and not to be mad, my first thought was that you decided to stay there... indefinitely."  
"Of course not! Even though I'm having a blast here, I'm really missing home. I miss you, Dad." I admit.  
"So basically, when I decided I wanted a tattoo, I didn't think Jake was going to get one, but we ended up sorta getting something similar." I explained my thought of getting something book related, which he liked but then got kind of weird when I told him it was wolf related, and the fact that Jake's was Little Red Riding Hood.  
We talked for about 20 minutes or so. He was giving me updates on what he'd been up to with Billy. They went fishing three times this week and caught a crap ton of fish. He asked me where Jacob was and I told him he went out with Phil for a while. I could tell he wanted to ask about us when there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Dad, let me call you back, there's someone at the door."  
"Sure thing, kiddo. I miss you. Call me later and tell Jake I said hi and that I'm taking care of his old man."  
I pocketed my phone in my back pocket and went to the door, not bothering to check the peephole. Renee didn't tell me she was expecting anyone. I _definitely_ was not expecting to see a pair of molten gold eyes burning into mine.  
"Edward?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

 _I pocketed my phone in my back pocket and went to the door, not bothering to check the peephole. Renee didn't tell me she was expecting anyone. I definitely was not expecting to see a pair of molten gold eyes burning into mine._  
 _"Edward?"_  
 ___

I wasn't hallucinating. He was actually here. Right in front of me. In Florida. Impeccably dressed in dark jeans, black button down and jacket. My brain couldn't even process full sentences right now. All it kept repeating was, _Edward, Here, Florida, Why._  
"Hello, Bella. Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I stepped to the side letting him pass. Standing there before him, especially the way that I was dressed, I felt uncomfortable. I hadn't ever been this _undressed_ in front of him before. I had changed from my earlier jeans into some short cotton shorts and a tank top. I doubt he'd ever even seen my bra strap or cleavage. Every time I did, he'd throw a blanket on me or offer his jacket and say it was because he was so cold and he didn't want me to get sick. And I didn't do it often cause, hello- It was Forks. I look around for my jacket I threw off when I got home and quickly slip it on.  
"Edward? When did you get here? Why are you here?" He stood stiffly, sticking out terribly in the laid back atmosphere of the house.  
"Alice had been having some interesting visions lately..." His words make me pale and I'm pretty sure he heard my heart stutter. "She was trying to hide them but one day she let it slip..."  
"I tried calling you, Edward. Alice answered and said you weren't there. Why didn't you have your phone on you?" Frustration was clouding my mind as I think back to the last time we talked, which was on the trip over here. "You could have called me, Edward."  
"And what? Interrupt your precious _Jacob_ time?" He shot back. "And what the hell were you thinking getting a tattoo with that _mutt?"_  
"Don't talk bad about Jacob! I decided I wanted a tattoo. What, you don't like that I'm _actually_ making decisions for myself?" I was getting angrier by the moment and all my past frustration and insecurities were coming out. "Look, I wanted to call and tell you about Jake and I. I think I needed this time away to sort out my feelings. You made me feel like shit before I left. And then on the ride to the airport when you called, you were being an even _bigger_ ass!"  
"You didn't have to throw yourself all over him! You basically let him maul you in the kitchen like some harlot. I would never manhandle you like that! Or any woman! I couldn't even look at you anymore. I wanted to break his face. He's lucky there's trees out back, I about ripped 4 from the ground." He says in a fury.  
My brain, once again, tries to process that information. "4 trees?" I think back to this morning, a conversation that Phil was having with Renee...  
 _"That must have been some wind, knocked down about 4 trees from the yard outside."_  
 _"Oh no," mom said, "Once it's dry, I'll ask Jacob if he wouldn't mind going outside with you and seeing the damage. We can always call the city and see what they can do."_  
 _"It's the strangest thing, no one else in the neighborhood mentioned their trees falling." He said as he walked away._  
Realization dawns on me. "You were watching... You were there watching from the trees? The loud crashing... I thought it was thunder or lightning crashing..." My breaths start coming out choppy. I put my hand on my chest, as if that would prevent my heart from jumping out.  
"You're not even trying to deny it Edward. You were here, weren't you? How long have you been here?"  
His face was stoic. "I had just arrived when I saw that... _him_ attack you like the damn animal he is in the kitchen. I was so, so close Bella, so close to breaking in the door. He's an animal, Bella! He has no respect for you!"  
"Shut up, Edward! Jake has always respected me."  
"Oh yeah, did he respect you when he practically threw you on the counter? I bet he would have fucked you right then and there!"  
I gasp, never having heard him say anything like that to me before. "And I probably would have let him!" I yell back. "He doesn't turn me away when I want him! You don't think he worries about losing control? About hurting me?! He's not afraid of showing it, Edward. You were never going to show me how much you want me."  
"You didn't have to throw yourself at him! For fucks sake, at least break up with me first before you start whoring yourself out!" I gasp again and I start to cry. Not because I'm sad, but because I'm frustrated that he's right. I should have broken up with him a long time ago. Or at least before this trip. I was about to say something when Edward visibly stiffened and the door opened. Two things happened at once. The friendly chatter of Phil, Renee and Jacob came to a complete halt and Jacob growled low in his chest.  
"Edward?" My mom gasped. "I didn't know you were going to be here."  
"He was just leaving, mom." I try to wipe my tears away before she saw me. Concern etched her face. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I brushed her off and took a glance at Jake. He was drilling holes into Edwards head, no doubt threatening his life in his head. Edward's eyebrows furrowed deep and disgust completely took upon his face.  
"I'm sorry for barging in like this Renee. I was just leaving."  
"Edward, wait." I try to stop him but he shrugged me off and slammed the door.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was here." I ran into the bedroom, locking myself in the bathroom.  
I felt ashamed. I hadn't even broken up with Edward and I've been all over Jacob.  
 _Jacob... I probably made him feel like shit, running away from him_ I thought. I unlock the bathroom door to find Jacob sitting on the bed, head hung low. When I stepped out he got up and walked across to me.  
"Are you okay Bella? Did he hurt you? What happened?"  
"I'm fine, I promise. I swear I didn't know he was coming or even thinking about being here." I begged him to understand.  
"I believe you, I just hated that he was here..."  
"I need to talk to him. I need to end things, officially."  
"Why can't you just call him? Do you really have to be face to face with that fuck head?" I know he's frustrated and hurt but I won't have a clear conscious if I don't do this.  
"Edward was right, I should have broken up with him before anything happened between us."  
"What, so you're saying you regret us?" His tone, accusing.  
"No, no, never." I straddled his legs and pulled him close to me, "I never regretted a single moment with you. You make me feel... so much more than I ever thought I could and you know me, I would never do something like that, just use someone or- or- or take advantage of someone and lead someone on and-" Jacob's lips shut me up and I immediately melt. We pull apart and lean our foreheads against each others.  
"You're right." He says, "I'll go with you. Please let me go with you." I nod because I need him.  
"Call him and see if he answers."  
I sigh and reach for my phone from my back pocket and almost hope he doesn't answer. Of course I have the worst luck ever.  
"What do you need Bella?" His tone is sharp.  
"We need to talk."  
"Oh, now you want to talk?"  
"You were right, I should have ended things before... things escalated with Jacob. I wasn't thinking, clearly."  
"Obviously." Now his tone is sharp and annoyed. I never thought he could possess such an attitude, given his prim and proper, delicate Victorian tendencies. "Just consider it done, Bella." The call ended and instead of feeling grief, I was honestly relieved. I sighed and turned towards Jacob. I had to choose my next words carefully.  
"I want to be with you." A sign of hope. "But I feel like we should slow this down." A sign of relief.  
"I thought you didn't want me at all." He said, rubbing his thumb along the top of my clenched fist.  
"I'm perfectly okay with taking things slow. I know that you know how much I feel for you. I'm willing to wait for you."  
I smile at him, silently thankful at how blessed I am for having such a great person in my life. I give him a single kiss. Unrushed and slow. A kiss that promised more to come when the time came.  
"Now can we please enjoy the rest of our trip? Can you believe we only have one more week left?"  
"I know. It kind of makes me sad. It's been so great to be here... in a different environment... with you."  
" I know what you mean. I got used to wearing clothes." We both laugh.  
"I kind of miss you out of clothes." When it comes out, I immediately blush. Then cringe because I literally just said I wanted to take it slow. "I'm sorry, I'm sending you mixed signals. I really do want to wait but you make it so damn hard when you look like that." He wiggles his eyebrows.  
"Oh really now? Should I start not wearing clothes again?"  
"Does making out count as taking it slow?"  
His eyebrows shoot up and a wide grin graces his face.  
"We can definitely make out."

And so we did, just for a couple of hours...

_

We finally ventured out of the room and into the kitchen where Renee and Phil were sitting.  
"Are you okay, baby?" Renee asks, but then takes in our ruffled and bashful appearance. "Nevermind, you seem fine." Phil laughs along with her.  
We sit down for a late low-key dinner. Once the table was cleared and the dishes were done, I had never felt more exhausted but never more energized than I did that moment. Honestly, nothing was holding me back from being with Jacob. It was crazy how a week completely changed my mind, my heart, and eventually my future. Just thinking about my future made me a whole new person. I could go to school, keep Charlie and Renee and Phil and the pack in my life and just _live._ Even though I was just 18, I knew my heart was in it. It just felt right. There was no denying where I was going to end up when we go back home. I made a decision to talk to Jake, whether it be tonight or tomorrow. He needed to know that I was all in and that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I didn't need to take the week or a month.

 _Tomorrow_ I decided. I would do it tomorrow... 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Small lemon in this chapter, finally!**_

 __  
 _Previously..._

_There was no denying where I was going to end up when we go back home. I made a decision to talk to Jake, whether it be tonight or tomorrow. He needed to know that I was all in and that I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I didn't need to take the week or a month._

 _Tomorrow I decided. I would do it tomorrow..._

 ___

 _Day 7_

Today's the day. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Jacob exactly how I feel and how I don't want to wait to be together. But honestly, I'm scared shitless. Not of Jacob, but of myself. Because I don't have to hold myself back when I'm with him. Things could literally go 0 to 100 in two seconds. It excites me. It makes my skin hot and my heart race and my hands clammy and the heat between my thighs multiply. I'm awake before he is and I can't help but stare at him again. His humbleness and beauty literally blows me away. I quietly get up from the bed and make my way to the kitchen to get some coffee. I'll need the sustenance to keep my mind up and alert. I decide to sit in the attached patio-porch with a light blanket and wait for Jake to join me. I don't have to wait long. He comes up behind me with his own cup of coffee and a sweet kiss to my cheek.  
"Good morning, Bells."  
Just the deep timbre of his voice gives me chills.  
"How did you sleep?" I ask him.  
"Mmm good, thank you. What about you?" He sits next to me on the big wooden swing that's attached to the porch. I share my blanket with him, not that he needs it.  
"Good... good..." The air was hot and thick despite being a semi-chilly 62 degrees.  
"So..."  
"So..."  
We both say at the same time. I laugh first, breaking the awkwardness.  
"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." He immediately stiffened.  
"It's nothing bad." I promised him. "I should have made it clear once I figured it out but I just wanted a fresh start. Yesterday sucked so bad and I wanted today to be a clean slate for us. That's if... you know, you still wanted me..." I say with uncertainty,  
He puts his mug down and grabs mine to do the same before taking my hands into his large ones.  
"You absolutely silly girl. Of course I still want you. I've wanted you since forever."  
I release a breath I didn't know I was holding and smile.  
"So we're really doing this? We're gonna... be together now?" He asks. I lean forward and kiss him fully on his pouty lips.  
"Alright, Black. You're stuck with me now. There's no escaping me once we get back home." He laughs at me and kisses me again.  
"Oh, I count on it Bells. Good luck getting rid of me now."  
We sit there, hands intertwined, alternating between kissing and talking about our plans for the week. I tell him this is the happiest moment by far, swinging with him and talking. He promises me that he'll make me a swing just like this, just so I can swing everyday if I want, as long as I promise to smile like I am smiling right in that moment. And in that moment, I couldn't help but fall a little deeper for him. I definitely made the right decision...

_

The rest of the day consisted of silly jokes and sneaky kisses. Why we were being sneaky about it, I don't know. It's not like Renee didn't know about us and our decision to be together. She knew it as soon as we walked in this morning from the patio. She squealed like a preteen and hugged Jacob tightly, tip-toeing to kiss his reddened cheeks.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, mom. I didn't know Edward was just going to... show up here unannounced." "It's okay, baby. I was surprised but then again... not so much."  
She left the kitchen with a promise to pick up some Chinese food on the way back home from errands.  
"I'll be back by 6 and Phil's out with some buddies so don't expect him till late!" She yells on her way out with a not so secretive wink to me.  
Hours alone with Jacob?

 _Yes, please._  
 ___

We were watching a movie.  
Well, I think we were watching a movie.  
Every couple of minutes we would fidget closer to each other. We started off at opposite ends of the couch and barely twenty minutes in, I could feel our thighs graze. I really hoped that he couldn't hear my breathing change or my heart race but who am I kidding, _he totally can._ I try paying attention to the plot. But all I gathered was some awkward girl and some rich dude and he has a ginormous secret that he's hesitant to tell her. _Ugh,_ I sigh. Honestly, all I wanted to do was make out... and maybe something more. I can feel my hands get clammy and I must have started saying something only to stop a second later. I could tell Jacob wanted to say something but he kept quiet. It was getting ridiculous. I needed to do something. I sighed one more time. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shift in his seat... he was squirming. I guess he felt just the same as I did because I could not stop clenching my thighs together. He tried to discreetly palm the front of his sweats... _Was he getting turned on?_ With one more deep breath, I decided to say _fuck it._ I threw myself on him, straddling his lap and mashing my lips against his. He was equally responseful, nipping my bottom lip and sucking the top one. Hands were everywhere. Shoulders, our necks, into our hair, down our backs, groping, squeezing. _Fuck, it was amazing._ So I tell him.  
"Fuck, you feel so amazing." And it was true. Everything from the heat seeping from his skin, his wide, strong hands, the thick muscles of his thighs shifting below me... It was almost too much. He moaned into my mouth and turned our bodies so he lay stretched out on top of me on the couch. His whole body, hovering over mine as he kissed down my neck and across my collar bone. My body felt incredibly hot, inside and out and I needed him closer. I pulled my lips away from him and gripped my t shirt, pulling it over my head. His eyes widened as he took me in. I had a pale pink bralette on, trimmed with lace. It's innocent look and color contradicted the way my nipples poked through the thin material. I didn't care how I looked. I wanted Jacob to see me. To look at me and know that there was no doubt I wanted him. I didn't doubt he liked what he saw. I _felt_ that he liked it. His hardness was rubbing against my thigh as he bent down to leave open mouthed kisses along my shoulder. The air got thicker as we continued to kiss and nip and suck and lick. I wouldn't doubt we'd have bite marks on random bits of skin. I sat up, needing to feel more of him, so I gripped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Now it was my turn to worship his skin. I pushed him back against the couch and laid out over him like he did to me. My hands roamed his muscled chest, his broad shoulders and trim waist. It felt like I was possessed. I wanted to lick every inch of his skin.  
So I did.  
I kissed my way down his neck, alternating between using my teeth and tongue to mark his flesh. I worked my way down his chest down to his stomach.  
... _I've never..._  
"Bells... What are you-"  
I let my lips trail along the waistband of his sweats, reveling in his reactions. His hips arched off the couch as I ran my hand up his thigh and rubbed against his hardened cock.  
" _Ohmygod—Bell-ahhh..."_ He moaned out loud.  
"Jacob... I want to... but you have to tell me if I... I've never done this..." I say, all of a sudden not sure if I want to go through with this. I want to make him feel so good but I've never gotten anywhere near this far before.  
"Bells... _believe me_ anything you do is going to feel good. I promise."  
I nod my head and kiss his skin again. I hook my fingertips into the waistband of his sweats and pull down. My stomach is in knots as his hard length pops out of his briefs. But _fucking shit_ he's big and beautiful. I'm very much intimidated by his size and what that means for us when we finally take that step. Shaking my fear off, I grip his cock lightly at the base and put my mouth on the tip of it. His hips jerk up and his moan is loud and gruff.  
"Is that okay?" I ask. "Can you... show me what you like?"  
He grips my hand in his and squeezes it tight around his member. My eyes widen at how tight he's gripping but the look on his face is pure pleasure.  
"Just grip it like that... yeah like that... _Oh my god Bells..."_  
"Like this?" I stroke up, squeeze, stroke down.  
" _Oh... fuck yes like that..._ Anything else you do will be amazing _... oh fuck..._ I swear.Just _please don't stop."_  
I stroke him again and on my stroke down I put my mouth over his head and suck. His face is contorted like he's in pain, but if the noises coming out of his mouth are any indication, I'd say he's more than fine. I take my time, taking in his body, his manly smell, the way he feels in my mouth and all I can think about is how I want to make him come undone. His fingers are clenching in his palm so I take his hands and rub them softly. He cradles my cheek with one palm, a mixed look of love and lust in his eyes. I suck a little harder and watch his eyes roll back into his head. His fingers clench once again and I feel like he needs something to hold on to. On my way up from his cock, I look into his eyes and massage the head with my tongue. His fingers suddenly leave his side and weave his way into my hair.  
"Bells... _Oh god..._ Baby, I'm not gonna last..." He sounds disappointed that he's going to end soon but I don't mind. I can feel him tense beneath me. His thighs clenching in anticipation... waiting for the release that I'm going to give him. I feel powerful; like I'm on top of the world. He pulls my head up and crashes his lips against mine. He cums as soon as our bare skin touches each other. I can feel him twitching as he pours out onto my stomach. He rips his mouth away from mine as he groans loud into the empty room. The veins in his neck protrude and I swear in that moment that I've never seen anything sexier than Jacob Black coming undone. I kiss his neck, his cheek and his lips as he comes down from his high.  
"You're so fucking _amazing,_ Bells." He says to me once his breathing calmed down. I chuckle against his skin, feeling elated that I got to make him feel so good.  
"Thank you Jacob Black." I say, kissing him once more. "We should clean up though..." I trail off, suddenly remembering the mess against our stomachs.  
"What did you have in mind?" His tone sneaky and playful. My eyes widen and I jump off of him after seeing his sneaky face turn lustful once more.  
"You better run Bells, The big bad wolf is gonna getcha." I squeal like a crazy lady and make a run for the bathroom with Jacob hot on my heels. He catches me right before I make it to the shower stall and pins me against the wall, kissing me hotly and deeply. _I could definitely get used to this..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously..._

 _"You better run Bells, The big bad wolf is gonna getcha." I squeal like a crazy lady and make a run for the bathroom with Jacob hot on my heels. He catches me right before I make it to the shower stall and pins me against the wall, kissing me hotly and deeply._ _I could definitely get used to this..._

 ___

 _Day 7 cont._

We're cuddling on the couch after our first co-shower. I blush thinking about it. I never knew such a thing could be so intimate. Every time I close my eyes I see the way he pressed me up against the cold shower wall, the way his lips traveled across my shoulder and made their way down my chest. He looked sinful as he caught my gaze from the shower floor. The way he was knelt down, looking at my most intimate parts had me squirming. This was definitely uncharted territory and while I knew this was also another way to pleasure someone, I obviously never thought I would experience it. I shift slightly, hoping Jacob doesn't notice but lo and behold, he does.  
"Why are you so squirmy, Bella?" He asks with an amused tone.  
"Shut up, Jacob." I smack his arm. He laughs behind me, his hot breath against the nape of my neck and it gives me the goosebumps.  
"I just never knew that anything could feel this good. I mean, aside from the physical part, just being here with you... it's so relaxing and it feels like... Like I've done this for years." I turn around in his arms so I can face him. He has such a serene look on his face and it makes me melt.  
"I love that I can share this with you, Bells. I wish... I wish that we could stay here. I wish that we didn't have to go back and that I wasn't still dragging you into the supernatural world. I wish-" I cut him off with a kiss on the lips.  
"You're not dragging me through anything. I want to be with you, no matter where we are. I want to be back home with _you,_ I want to be by my dad and the pack and Billy and the forest... I'm proud of who you are, your heritage, your destiny as a protector..." His eyes were smoldering as he looked at me, flipping us so he was on top.  
"Bells... I— _thank you."_ He held himself up above me, strong and beautiful and kissed me hard. I could feel the love and power he exuded and it turned me on. I opened my legs so he could settle between them. I've quickly gotten addicted to the feeling of his weight pressed up against me. Using one hand, he pushed up my dress to my waist and rubbed his thumb against my clit through my panties.  
"Mmm Bells... _baby..._ is this all for me?" He said as he kissed up and down my jaw and neck. I couldn't even respond, instead I opened my legs wider and pressed my aching core against his wandering fingers.  
"Please Jake... _I need you..._ "  
Not wanting to be so exposed in the living room, he picked me up from the couch, my legs wrapped tightly around his hips. I could feel him so hard and hot against my panties. Every step he took pushed his throbbing cock against my pussy and only made me hungrier for the pleasure that only he gave to me. Jacob's long strides got us into the bedroom and onto the bed in seconds. He pulled the straps of my dress down my shoulder and left a trail of kisses from my neck down across my collarbones to my other arm. I couldn't wait to feel his skin against mine so I sat up to pull my dress off. He works his way down my body, peppering kisses along the way. He reaches my panties and instead of pulling them down, he breathes me in and nips my thigh. I can feel his hot breath through the thin lace and it makes me throb in anticipation.  
"You smell _so_ good baby..." He continues to tease me, alternating between licking and nipping the sensitive skin of my thighs. I reach and grip his silky strands of hair between my fingers and pull him closer to where I want him most. He finally stops torturing me and pulls my panties to the side.  
The _heat, my god, the heat!_ My brain definitely exploded once again as soon as his hot mouth enveloped my lower lips. While it felt just as good as it did in the shower, I was actually laying down and could let my body succumb to the pleasure instead of trying to hold myself up. He slowly teased my entrance with two fingers while he flicked my clit with the tip of his tongue. I weaved my fingers through his hair and pulled harder. I _needed_ him so much closer.  
"Look at me Bella."  
I raised my head from the bed and as soon as we made eye contact he shoved his two fingers deep inside me. My head snapped back as I felt the smallest pressure of him stretching me.  
" _Ohh fuck... oh my... Jake please..."_  
He continued to finger fuck me slowly, curling his fingers every time he withdrew. My legs shook from the pleasure that he was giving me. He sucked on my clit particularly hard and nibbled while his fingers twisted and my body arched off the bed. My mind was going a million miles a second. All I could think about was Jacob. _Jacob, pleasure, Jacob's cock, his mouth, etc, etc._ I swear he could go on forever. Alternating between licks and sucks and nibbling and probing with his fingers and tongue. I felt a strange twinge in my belly and panicked when it got more intense as Jacob continued his torture.  
"Jake... I don't... what.. Oh my god..." I whimpered. _So good, so good, so good, so good!_  
 _"Ahh! Oh yess, Jake! Oh my god!"_ I screamed as my body twitched. Hot liquid poured out of me and I couldn't stop what was happening to my body. My legs shook and my body tried arching away from his mouth but he latched onto me, driving his fingers harder and longer.  
I was exhausted. I lay there, boneless, satiated. I felt the bed dip beside me and saw Jake with a sheepish but salacious grin.  
"What the fuck was that?" I panted out.  
"That was just _one_ of my biggest fantasies. I always thought Quil was lying to me when he said he saw a girl squirt on a dirty movie once."  
"I did that?" I asked incredulously. "I thought I peed."  
"Definitely not. You were incredible, Bells. I can't wait to feel you cum that hard on me..."  
I grinned and threw myself over him, wet spot and all.

We were back on the porch swing where it all started; our life changing conversation. There was a warm breeze swaying the palm trees as the insects sang their evening tune. My head was on Jake's shoulder and we were silent. No words were needed to express how we felt about each other. We were simple, end of story. But that was here in Florida. Nothing would be this easy back home. Or at least in Forks. La Push was another story. That was my second home, a place where we could be open about the supernatural world.  
"I think we should tell Charlie about us... about _everything."_ I said, breaking the silence. He hummed against my head and sighed.  
"I know. I've been thinking about it too. It's gonna be hard when we go back home."  
"I don't think this is what my dad had in mind when you said you'd come with me." I snickered.  
He scoffs, "He loves me, Bells. This'll be a piece of cake. I can have my dad there if it makes you feel any better."  
I nod. I'm scared to tell Jake that I think my dad will flip and forbid me to see him anymore. I don't think Charlie would do that but I can't imagine he'd be so open about it. Especially since he's gonna see a whole lot more of Jacob at the house. I couldn't imagine not seeing him for more than a couple days at a time. We still didn't talk about the whole 'Edward' thing. I knew that I was going to have to deal with it when I got back home but I'd secretly hoped that he got the jest of it and took the hint and kept his distance. I was thrown off my thoughts by a trail of heat on my neck. I giggled, his breath giving me goosebumps but awakening that desire deep inside of me. Giggles slowly turned into moans as his lips went from playful kisses to licking to soothe the bite left behind by his teeth. We still hadn't crossed _that line_ but I knew that it was coming. I'd been waiting for it to come up but we were still unsure and partly innocent with our bodies. We were discovering and uncovering parts of us that we never knew we had. But _god damn it_ I wanted him so bad. There was no one else in this world, normal or supernatural that could make me feel the way he did just by looking at me. It was something completely different and other-wordly that made me weak in the knees. I turned my head and captured his lips, entangling my fingers in his thick, black hair.  
" _Jake... I want you so bad..."_ I breathed out. He stilled, resting his forehead against mine.  
"I can wait, Bells. I don't wanna rush you. I finally got you and I don't wanna fuck it up."  
I laugh.  
"Jacob I'm about to fucking explode. I've never felt like this before and you make me feel like I'm on fire. I love you and you love me and I _need you."_  
His eyes locked with mine and that was all the encouragement he needed. He stood up from the swing and grabbed my hand. The house would be empty till late tonight and I wanted to take advantage of this moment alone with him. I knew when we got back home, it would be hard to find a moment alone between our families and especially pack duties.  
My heart was pounding as he guided me to the bedroom and stood in front of the bed. He let out a shuddering laugh.  
"Why am I so nervous?" he said between a shy grin.  
"I'm nervous too. But I love you."  
His breathing accelerated as he gripped my waist harder.  
"I love you too, Bells. With everything I am and everything I will be."  
His hands guided my top over my head and tossed it to the floor. We took turns discarding each layer of clothing, each layer revealing more than skin. It was revealing our whole lives up until that moment. Every freckle (me), every ridge of hard earned muscle (him), every scar (from us both),all revealed within minutes of shedding our clothes. Both our breaths were shaky as we got down to our underwear; him in black boxer briefs and myself in grey boy shorts.  
"Are you sure?" He asks me once more. I nod my head and tip-toe to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. I lay backwards as he follows me, scooting me up the bed until my head hit the plush pillows. I spread my legs around his hips and feel him hot and hard against my core. I whimpered against his mouth. He broke away from me, kissing me down my throat, between my breasts to the hem of my panties. His eyes found mine as he hooked his fingers below the fabric and pulled down. My legs were shaking as he took in all of me.  
"Oh... _Bells..."_ He eyed me hungrily and gave me a very wet, hot, open mouth kiss on my pussy. I gasped and tried to arch away from his ministrations but it was no use. He lapped and sucked and nibbled on me like his life depended on it. Like he was a starving man and I was the illusion of a waterfall in the distance.  
"Ohh fuck... Jacob.. _Jake! Please..._ " I tried to comprehend and grasped onto his head trying to bring him closer. I needed him so bad.  
"Jake, please..."  
He pulls away from me and kisses my inner thigh and back up my body. I smash my lips to his once again and feel so dirty and thrilling to taste myself on his mouth.  
"Do we need...?"  
"No, I'm safe. We're safe. I trust you."  
He stays positioned at my entrance and inhales and exhales once and slowly pushes the blunt head of himself inside. I grab his face and bring his lips to mine. He swallows my whimper as he pushes on forward, stopping at about halfway.  
"Are you okay?" he asks when he pulls away from me.  
"Yes, please... I want you.."  
With my final approval, he slides forward, hips meeting hips. I throw my head back and gasp in alarm. Burning heat stretches me as he breaks through my barrier. My hands grip his shoulders as he kisses my furrowed brow away.  
"Bella... you feel so..." his thought trails off as he moans deep in his throat. Minutes pass as he slowly thrusts in and out of my heated pussy. The unpleasantness of the burn turns into a pleasurable one and I can't imagine why people deny themselves this pleasure. We kiss, our mouths welding together like an unstoppable force. The feeling of his body sliding against mine, rubbing me in all the right places has my head spinning. I arch my back, wanting to feel more of him, more of this and gasp as he hooks his arms under my knees. My legs spread wider and higher and my vision blurs as I feel my pussy spasm and grip him tighter.  
"Jacob... _Jacob, please..._ I need... _I need more."_ I am breathless. His hot chest repeatedly rubs against my nipples, making them tighter. My entire being is on fire. My fingers grip his sides as I push our lips to meet again. We moan into each others mouths, all lips and tongue and teeth.  
He pistons his cock, building a harder and sharper thrust into my heated core. I tear my lips away from his and push back into the pillow. His mouth attaches to my neck and collarbone, nipping gently with his teeth and sucking the sting away.  
I feel hot all over.  
I feel dizzy with want and need.  
I feel like I'm spiraling up towards a powerful release and I tense.  
"Bella... _I'm so close... I'm sorry I can't..."_  
I feel it now.  
The pending release that's about to hit me.  
"It's okay, Jake.. Just _please... don't stop."_  
He finds new rhythm; uncontrolled and unforgiving. His fingers find my hot center and rubs my clit with purpose. I arch my back and throw my head into the pillow feeling the first of many pleasurable waves hit me.  
" _Fuuuck, Bells... Oh fuck... So good.."_ Jake moans into the crook of my neck as his teeth find purchase of the skin behind my ear.  
 _He bites._  
 _The dam breaks._  
Scorching liquid fills me with an immense sense of peace and fulfillment as Jacob cums for me, _with me._ My legs shake as pleasure consumes my being. I'm exhausted but in a good way. As soon as his thrusts stop, my legs fall limply to the side with Jacob still between them. He shakily raises up on his hands and looks at me with a newfound light.  
I had a feeling that we'd _definitely_ be doing more of that later...

A/N: It finally happened! I'm sorry it took forever to post! As people say, shit happens.


End file.
